Ropa limpia, sáuco y maderas
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: Ellos siempre se habían visto como primos, pero ahora, sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, y no sabían en que se estaba transformando. Esta historia participa en el reto Olores de Amortentia del foro ATG
1. Chapter 1

¿Como descubrió Victorie lo que sentía por Teddy? He aquí mi versión de los hechos Este fic participa en el reto Aromas de Amortentia del foro ATG. Y si, ya se, no soy JKRowling, dueña absoluta de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, pero me gusta pensar que de vez en cuando ellos nos permiten crear historias alternas.

* * *

ROPA LIMPIA, SAUCO Y MADERAS

Y bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a iniciar la clase de hoy— dijo Slughorn mientras movía su enorme humanidad por la sala de clase de pociones— y, vamos a ver si alguien es capaz de repetir la proeza de realizar una de las pociones más complicadas que habrán de preparar en este curso— su mirada se detenía de vez en cuando en algún alumno en particular, con esa característica pose teatral que siempre utilizaba para capturar la atención de todos. Vamos a preparar, nada más y nada menos que uno de los mas poderosos filtros de amor, vamos a preparar….—hizo una pausa larga— AMORTENCIA!

Un murmullo recorrió hasta el último rincón del aula, todos los alumnos cuchicheaban, Slughorn había logrado el efecto que quería. —Así que, vamos, ¡manos a la obra!

ROPA LIMPIA

Ella lo vio a lo lejos, desde el otro extremo del salón, concentrado en la tarea que tenia frente a sí, luchando por obtener el tono exacto de rosa que debía tener la formula y bajo la mirada temerosa de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. ¿Por qué últimamente sentía como si Teddy se hubiera convertido en un imán para sus ojos?, digo, ellos habían sido amigos desde que ella tuviera uso de razón, era solo que….como que últimamente ella notaba un cambio en su forma de actuar, había frases, acercamientos, gestos más que afectuosos y eso….eso la tenía muy confundida. Victorie prosiguió con su tarea mezclando sustancias para preparar su amortencia y decidió no pensar en ello por el momento, mejor era concentrarse en esta fórmula, pues hacerla mal era altamente riesgoso, pero, si quería ser honesta consigo misma, ese olorcito a ropa limpia se le filtraba a través de la piel sin conocer el porque, quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero ese día en espacial, el aroma de Teddy resaltaba por sobre los demás, o quizás es que le era tan familiar, tan conocido, que por eso le era fácil detectarlo. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y siguió con su tarea.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capitulo; disfrutenlo!

* * *

SAUCO

Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que la clase de pociones empezara, y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban teniendo dificultades con la poción, que en ese momento debía estar un tanto cremosa y de tono perla. Victorie notó que iba bien cuando una ligera espiral surgió de su caldero, tal y como debía de ser, de acuerdo con las instrucciones del libro de pociones que estaba consultando, la chica no pudo evitar aspirar la voluta que escapó del caldero y cerró los ojos de manera involuntaria

Se transportó a los lindes del bosque, cerca al sitio en donde habían plantado algunos años atrás nuevos árboles para restituir los muchos que habían sido destruidos en aquella batalla contra Voldemort. Sin embargo ese aroma en especial no era común, no era el de cualquier árbol, trato de hacer memoria cual era ese aroma en especial, estaba segura de haberlo percibido en otro lugar, uno más familiar, pero, ¿Dónde?

¿Cómo vas, Torie? — preguntó Teddy acercándose a la chica de paso a la vitrina de pociones, se acercó y como al descuido le rozó la mano al intentar mover la sustancia que empezaba a borbotear en el caldero— Humm, veo que te falta solo dejar reposar un poco más antes de agregarle el ajenjo— Torie no escuchó estas últimas palabras, el roce de Teddy la había dejado paralizada, como si una carga de electricidad la hubiera impactado, un poco aturdida buscó la esencia de ajenjo, dispuesta a agregarla echando a perder el trabajo, solo la rápida intervención del chico pudo evitarlo

¡Cuidado! , aun debes esperar unos minutos más— le dijo mientras la miraba sonriendo, Torie sintió que sus mejillas ardían inexplicablemente, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parecía una boba

Gracias Teddy, me hubiera dado rabia haber desperdiciado una hora de trabajo por mi descuido

No te preocupes— dijo guiñándole el ojo— será mejor que vaya a mi mesa antes de que Slughorn me llame la atención— y sin más se dirigió a su lugar dejando a la pobre chica más confundida que antes

De pronto como un flechazo reconoció el olor, era Sauco, como el árbol que se encontraba en el jardín de la tía Andrómeda en donde habían colgado un columpio en el que ellos habían pasado jugando muchas horas, como el del árbol que estaba a la entrada del lugar en donde habían sepultado a los héroes caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts, ese sitio que había visitado decenas de veces de la mano de Teddy cuando llevaba flores a sus padres


	3. Chapter 3

MADERAS

Bien, bien— dijo el profesor dando un par de palmadas sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de los alumnos— El tiempo se ha agotado, veamos que resultados han tenido en sus esfuerzos

Empezó a caminar por el otro extremo del salón, mirando los calderos de los alumnos

Victorie se inclinó a ver su trabajo, la poción tenía el tono nacarado que la caracterizaba, las espirales que emanaban de ella eran tal y como las describía el libro de texto, la chica no pudo menos que sentirse complacida por haber logrado lo que sin duda era un excelente filtro de Amortentia, Victorie se quedó pensando en Teddy, su comportamiento en los últimos días y su propia forma de actuar. ¿Y si ese filtro le aclaraba sus dudas?, ¿y si a través de él podía descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Llena de expectativa curiosidad se inclinó para identificar los aromas. Su nariz detecto de inmediato el aroma de ropa limpia con el que se sentía tan ligada, el de saúco y uno más, uno que le trajo un recuerdo muy reciente, había sucedido apenas una semana atrás, durante las vacaciones de invierno, cuando estaba de visita en la madriguera para la cena de fin de año, también estaba Teddy, como era tradicional, invitado por sus padrinos.

Era uno de los días más fríos del invierno, la leña se estaba agotando, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar la calidez del hogar para enfriarse cortando madera, así que Teddy se ofreció de buena gana y Torie quiso acompañarlo. El esfuerzo de partir los troncos hizo que el chico pronto se despojara de su chamarra para trabajar con más libertad, sus juveniles músculos se marcaban a través de la camisa a cada golpe que asestaba y la chica no pudo evitar ser conciente de ello, el delicioso aroma de la madera se impregnó en el joven dándole un toque realmente atractivo para la chica, era un hecho, ese aroma en especial era muy, pero muy apegado al joven, un perfume que lo podía identificar, que reflejaba su amor por la naturaleza, las muchas noches que solía pasar acampando bajo el amparo de los árboles, a naturaleza a libertad. Si, sin duda, el olor a madera era el que más le recordaba a Teddy. Y entonces lo comprendió, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Por Merlín! Era tan claro ahora, ¡lo que sentía por el hijo de Remus era amor! pero ¿Y él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo por ella?¿como podría saberlo? No quería preguntárselo, le daba un poco de temor descubrir que él solo la veía como una amiga

—Lo felicito, señor Lupin, me atrevo a decir que es el filtro de amor mejor elaborado que yo haya visto en mucho tiempo, no cabe duda de que estaba usted muy inspirado, pero digame…¿que aromas se desprenden de su caldero?

Teddy se puso nervioso ante la solicitud del profesor, y es que, como era de esperarse, no le convenía que sus sentimientos quedaran expuestos de esa manera, sin embargo, ahí estaba el profesor de pie, esperando la respuesta, carraspeo un poco antes de empezar a hablar

Emmm, mi poción tiene aroma a agua salada, como las de una costa. También reconozco el aroma a violetas silvestres, tan comunes en ese lugar— Teddy mantenía los ojos cerrados, evocando el lugar preciso en que existían esos olores, ¿Cuántas veces él y Torie no habían pasado momentos memorables?, ¿Cuántas tardes no se habían sentado ante el portico para saborear un delicioso pedazo recién hecho de…

¡Panque de calabazas! — dijo de pronto emocionado abriendo los ojos mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica, quien al toparse con la calida mirada del chico comprendió que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos, una sensación de calidez se filtro por sus cuerpo mientras un lazo invisible se tejia entre ambos, una nueva historia empezaba a escribirse para ellos.

* * *

Y como podrán ver, este fic es muy sencillo, pero los verdaderos amores, según como yo lo veo están basados en una amistad profunda. Espero que les guste, y ya saben...acepto jitomatasos, comentarios o peluches jejeje


End file.
